The Dark Knight
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Most found him important, others impertinent, while Jane thought it ridiculous that such a man, who should have been enjoying himself considering his place in society, to be brooding in silent corners.(Gunther/Jane)


***I do but own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**Yes, you better believe I named it the dark Knight. Why? Because I always thought Gunther was a loner. Sadly, he is not much of a hero on this fic. This is my 100th Jane and the Dragon fanfic and I am a bit emotional about it. Thanks for putting up with all my stories, and I hope to write many more in the future. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

With goblet in hand, he could see his reflection in liquid intoxication, his face illuminated as he stood in the radiance from the job. Passersby murmur softly, girls giggling from the smallest glance he gave allowance to give. Most found him important, others impertinent, while Jane thought it ridiculous that such a man, who should have been enjoying himself considering his place in society, to be brooding in silent corners. His dark apparel made him appear more villainous than he actually was, though to himself thought he was very much tainted.

Upon his hands how many had to struggle? How many cried in all sincerity and desperation of their inability to repay their debts? To his king he was protector, to his father no better then assassin. He wondered how long he could keep it up before it caught up to him, how long would it be before he was in the dark.

If he listened carefully, he could guess who was near. "If I turned my head, would it be you that stands behind me?"

"It depends on the definition"

Turning around, it was just as he guessed, it was her. He hair held down in a single braid, her tunic shapely to create her lovely silhouette, the very image of likeness he thought all woman should aspire to be. Her confidence was dazzling, her wit appetizing, but this was one gem that could not be shaped or removed. Jane was master of her own destiny, something he long wished he was strong enough to do. "What do you want Jane?"

"I just thought it strange that you of all people, not enjoying the festivities"

"Just leave me alone"

"Is the only time you are happy is when we argue? You are a sick man Gunther"

Her glowing eyes peered up at him mischievously, ready for another round, but he was neither in the temper nor state of mind which could help him find appropriateness. "If you will excuse me, I must go"

"But the ball has barely started and I would rather not miss the opportunity to find amusement in all your conquests"

"All my conquests? For what whatever reason are you given allowance to think that you could gaze upon my face and find it foolish?"

Looking at the fool who dazzled visiting dignitaries with mockery, Jane looked back at her fellow comrade, letting out a sigh "It seems we are both out of temper for such gatherings"

In one go, he drank all the sweet wine that dared reflect his likeness, leaving nothing but a few drops. "Goodbye Jane"

"Are you off to see your lady friend?"

"No, she does not care much for dressing up for fancy parties"

"Me neither"

Who knows if Jane feigned ignorance, for he could only roll his eyes. It was obvious that she preferred the foolish type better, but was she really so dense? Blaming it on ignorance, he hoped to keep his opinion of her a good one.

The time was nearing for another one of his missions, but he had no idea to rid of her long enough to make an escape. Offering her a hand, he composed a plan to lose her in the hype of the moment while everyone danced a merry jig. She accepted, and he watched her laugh as though she are partying all by herself. Somehow, despite all the evils in the world, something about her was pure and that something was too much. His heart burned at the thought of being separated forever, but he had no luxury. His choices had their consequence, and there was no going back or going forward, he was at a standstill. Could he allow himself the hope that perhaps for a few moments he could pretend things were different?

Pausing her merry jig, be guided her to a corner out of listening ears, confessing what might be his last words "If you are so cruel as to believe that all I could ever do was hate then you are sadly mistaken. Upon your stark face, is it but reasonable that I could admire it and think it pleasing?"

Her eyes widened in realization, it was too outrageous to believe. "What is the meaning of this?"

The hour was coming close, so close that he thought the anxiousness alone would take him. With each painful breath, it became more and more painful at the thought that time was almost up. "I admired you for the longest time, and think it foolish that only now I can tell you when my goodbye will really mean farewell"

"Where are you going?"

"To a place you can never find me"

Without permission, he bestowed his most ardent feelings by stealing a kiss before running off, and disappearing into the night. The last she heard of him, he was convicted in the attempt to steal the crown jewels. Sometimes she wondered if anything about him a genuine, but part of her held on to the hope that perhaps it was.

Where they took him, no one knew. Some say he was executed, others say he was confined, but most claim he escaped and became the dark Knight.

* * *

**what did you think? Leave and comment and let me know.**


End file.
